Desquicio (Sasunaru)
by JazmiDei
Summary: La soberbia e irritante actitud del apático Sasuke Uchiha causara en Naruto algo mas que simple contrariedad, aunque al principio se manifieste como un tonto compañero mas, pronto notara lo equivocado que esta.


_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son mios, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto._

_**Advertencia: **Es una historia entre dos hombres._

* * *

"Desquicio"

Ese idiota estaba observándome con su horrorosa cara de estreñido. Sus cejas estaban levemente arqueadas, lo que era signo de tranquilidad, quietud y desinterés. Sus ojos negros imperturbables y afilados como cuchillas ¡Realmente me irritaban! Tenía la mejilla puesta sobre la palma y la boca algo torcida por la posición. Siempre era igual. Con sus aires de superioridad y tan tedioso. Y lo peor, las chicas lo amaban por eso y yo, yo lo detestaba por eso. Pero neh, poco a poco comenzaba a acostumbrarme a él.

Enarqué una ceja mientras la otra se mantenía fruncida, fijé mis ojos azules en él con cierta determinación. Odiaba que me hiciera esas miraditas de desafío, o por lo menos así las tomaba yo. De pronto el timbre de salida me desconcertó, pues ni siquiera había tenido noción del correr del tiempo. El se levantó como si nada, dejándome una vez más con las palabras enterradas en lo profundo de mi garganta a punto de gritarle y al mismo tiempo, sin decir nada.

—Maldito idiota. Me queje de camino a casa, pateando una piedrita que se había colado en mi andar. —Siempre provocándome ¡Pero nunca animándose a nada! Cobarde. —Dije fastidiado.

Doblé en la esquina a la derecha, acomodándome la banda que llevaba usualmente en la frente, al mismo tiempo destensándome y diciéndome que ya era lo suficientemente grande y que este tipo de cosas no debían de importarme. Un pensamiento muy maduro quizás, y debía reconocerlo, eso no iba conmigo ¿A quién engañaba?

Pronto todas esas vacilaciones y rumos que paseaban sin cesar en mi cabeza se detuvieron y con ello, mi andar. Abrí hoscamente mis labios a la medida que mi presión arterial se desregulaba. Contrayendo mis cejas, avancé con entereza hacia las dos figuras planteadas al otro lado de la calle. Si muy despistado no era, tenía la seguridad que aquel par eran Sasuke y Sakura.

Por supuesto que no iba a dejar que aquel idiota se saliera con la suya ¡no señor! Ahora lo entendía. Siempre había estado provocándome porque sabía lo mucho que ella me gustaba.

—¡Hey! — les grité a pocos metros, alejado.

Sasuke dirigió con desgano la mirada hacia mí, con una ligera curva en sus labios. Con sorna. Estaba burlándose de mí.

Sakura se volteó con sorpresa. No estaba fingiendo, realmente se mostró sorprendida y lo que más había llamado mi atención, fue su evidente rubor y un extraño brillo en sus ojos, que evidenciaban que algo estaba pasando allí. Inmediatamente me planteé si debía preocuparme por la situación que estuviese pasando.

Pero Sasuke simplemente volvió la mirada hacia Sakura, ignorándome una vez más. Solo hizo darme más coraje. Entonces, por primera vez en mucho tiempo—si es que alguna vez lo hice—tomé distancia, dejando mis habituales impulsos innecesarios quizá y me mantuve a la escucha de ambos. Sin embargo, a pesar de mis inútiles intentos de aguzar mis sentidos, no logre escuchar nada más que un simple "lo siento" por parte de Sasuke, y seguido de eso Sakura echó a correr. Y fue entonces cuando por fin me deje llevar nuevamente por mis impulsos, dejando de lado mi lado racional que muchas veces —por no decir siempre—se escondía.

—¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste? —Vociferé, evidentemente molesto.

El me miró con cierto desdén.

—Nada que te importe. —Me contestó pasando de mí, como si yo no fuese nada ni nadie. Y la verdad era que ya me estaba hartando de eso, así que sin pensarlo más lo tomé fuertemente del brazo, deteniendo obligadamente su andar.

—¿Qué diablos pasa contigo? —Lo encaré, posicionando mi rostro ahora que lo pensaba, muy cerca. Pero el me esquivó la mirada. —¡No voltees, cobarde! Mírame cuando te hablo —aunque quise sonar firme, eso había parecido casi un ruego.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Se zafó de mi agarre, fijando su mirada a la mía con bastante determinación lo que me hizo replantearme la pregunta _—¿Qué quería?_

No me di cuenta en ese momento, pero aquel lapso enorme de tiempo entre su pregunta y mi respuesta había sido notorio, y debido a eso fue justificable el hecho de que no quisiera él seguir con esa absurda conversación, pero sorpresivamente, lejos de irse y dejarme como usualmente lo hacía, se acercó aún más a mi rostro sin permiso, buscándome la mirada que yo de manera inconsciente, le esquivaba.

—¿Qué pasa? —me susurró, pero esta vez sin muecas, sin burlas. Era enserio y eso fue justamente lo que me hizo tragar saliva, lo que me hizo sentir de alguna manera extraño. Vulnerable. Poco a poco, sentí como el calor iba inundando mi cuerpo, hasta sentirme sofocado. Estaba seguro que en mi rostro se hallaban todas las respuestas que él quería. Era demasiado evidente. —¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Te intimido?

—¡Claro que no! —me apresuré a decir, y fue lo único que mi cabeza pudo formular.

—¿Entonces? —Su voz sonó provocativa aunque por mi parte entendía que no había sido a propósito; era natural sonar de esa manera tan… ¿tan…? Ni siquiera sabía cómo explicarlo. Así, juntó la punta de su nariz con la mía —Naruto. —Y fue allí, al pronunciar mi nombre, cuando mi cuerpo entero se estremeció.

Quise levantar la mirada pero al encontrarme con sus labios me detuve, y me enfoqué solo en ellos, como si lo demás se hubiese esfumado de repente. Mi mente se nubló y con la poca cordura que me quedaba logré alzar la vista a sus ojos. Pero entonces el curvó una sonrisa y cuando quise preguntarme el propósito de ella, ya no había nada que ver. Juntó sus labios con los míos, presionándolos; no me aparté pero tampoco cedi, solo me quede impávido. Cuando quise percatarme sentí la mano de Sasuke posicionarse sobre mi nuca, atrayéndome más a él, sintiendo como mi cuerpo entero quería entregarse a aquella extraña sensación placentera. La punta de su lengua acarició la mía, lentamente, provocándome una oleada de calor. Me sentí ridículo al experimentar aquello con tan solo un beso. Necesitaba calmarme y no sabía cómo.

—¿Qué era lo que decías? —Alcanzó a decirme al oído cuando se hubo separado rápidamente—¿Qué no voltee, "cobarde"? —se acercó una vez más a mis labios y yo, estúpidamente resté importancia a sus palabras, pues ya no me importaban al tener ese molesto y empedernido sentimiento en mis narices, impidiéndome negarme a él. Así que me sostuve de su camisa, apretujándola bajo mis dedos y acercándome cuanto pude a su boca, pero cuando lo hice, Sasuke se separó. Quedé impávido ante su reacción.

Era como si una cascada de agua helada se hubiese caído sobre mi abruptamente. Sasuke se dio la vuelta, nuevamente como si nada, y se dispuso a caminar.

—¡S-Sasuke! —no me di cuenta en que momento su nombre se había escapado de mi boca. Me sentí un estúpido. Un completo estúpido.

La vergüenza e incertidumbre que me provocaba el volver a entrar al instituto no tenía nombre. Me sentía observado; no sabía si el muy imbécil había abierto la boca aunque bien era de pocas palabras, por no decir que era un ególatra que veía inferiores a todos, me ganaba la desconfianza.

Entré al salón y me ubiqué en mi asiento tratando de no observar a mis lados. Debía concentrarme en lo mío y nada más ¡No señor!

Las horas restantes de clases no fueron demasiado satisfactorias y si, lo digo porque me sentía expuesto al escuchar los constantes cuchicheos de mis compañeros y no saber de qué rayos estaban hablando pero finalmente, a punto de perder la paciencia, el sonido del timbre de salida les salvo el pellejo a todos. Guardé los innecesarios y aburridos cuadernos dentro de mi mochila y me levanté, con la idea de que quizá mañana fuese mejor.

—Naruto.

Me paralicé al oír su voz.

Sasuke.

—Lo siento. Voy de salida —Respondí sin mucha elaboración.

—A ti no te sale.

—¿Qué? —Me volteé con ceño.

—Hacer que no te importa.

Volteé sutilmente a ambos lados asegurándome que no hubiese nadie ya en el salón.

—Escucha, lo que pasó ayer… sé que fue para fastidiarme y yo solo te hice caso porque quería ver… —tragué saliva ante su mirada. Me costaba verlo a los ojos. —Quería ver hasta donde llegabas.

—Sabes que no es así.

—Oh no, te equivocas esta vez Sasuke. Porque si fue así. Y seguramente te hiere el estúpido ego que cargas, ¿Qué esperabas?¿ Que saliese tras de ti, rogándote?

—No. Porque sé bien que tu demuestras las cosas a tu manera, diferente a los demás. Con esta actitud me estas demostrando algo.

—¿Ah si? ¿Y qué te estoy demostrando? —Me acerqué, furioso.

—Que no sabes cómo actuar ante mi presencia. No sabes ni qué decir. Buscas las palabras que según tú son hirientes para causar algún efecto en mí y, al ver que no funciona, te pones furioso justo como ahora.

—¡Escúchame pedazo de imbécil —lo tomé del cuello de su camisa y lo estampé contra la pizarra. —Ya estoy harto de tu jueguitos tontos, yo no-

—¿Tú no qué? ¿Ah? —Se zafó fácilmente de mi agarre —Te gusto y no puedes negarlo. Solo mira cómo te pones.

—¿Y si me gustas qué? —Me arrepentí inmediatamente luego de decir eso.

Sasuke deslizó su mirada a mis labios temblorosos, pero antes de que pudiese reaccionar, alguien tocó a la puerta.

* * *

Al principio estaba pensado para que sea un one shot, pero al publicarlo en otra pagina, hubo personas que me exigieron(SI, ME EXIGIERON) la segunda parte xD! Asi que si gustan también lo mismo, diganmelo!


End file.
